The Werewolf-Clan :3
by angel-demon shiginami bro
Summary: Plz read and tell me how u feel even if you are a guest Oh AND THE tittle tells alllllll READ NOW MOTHER*****S sorry i need my pills woah!
1. Chapter 1

SORRY ITS SHORT AND THE SONG IS NOT ALL COMPLET BECOUSE I HAD TO GO READ WHAT I WROTE ATT THE BOTTOM K XD

The Werewolf-Clans Ch: 1

_INTRO:__ The world is a forest and in each forest is a clan of Werewolf. The one most powerful clan is the Shiginami clan. Are story start here, a beautiful female wolf and handsome male wolf playing together. The female wolf had golden fur with a long tail and emerald eyes. The male wolf had dark blue fur with a long tail and had bright yellow star eyes._

_The female wolf name is Maka the Bright she is quiet smart and small, the male wolf was big and tower over maka he was strong but not quiet smart. His name was Black star the Strong they are best friend but they were more as brother & sister like. They were banned from there pack and travel together to find there on woods._

Maka VIEW

"I going to win this time star" I said pushing star down

"Ha! In your dreams little sis" Star said with a grin graving by my fur at my neck.

"Ok I give up" I said after 30 minutes of struggle

"I thought so I am great" star said putting me down

Black star turn into his human form, he had spike messy blue hair with blue wolf ears and star eyes. He wore no shirt showing off his 12-pack and muscle arms, he also had defined check bones and chin. He wore white long louse pants and no shoes. I turn in to my human form I had long until the floor golden hair with golden wolf ears also had a small nose with a slight heart shape face. I wore a white shirt that went to my hips that can show my flat belly and white thongs. I had long legs with white flip-flop and C cup boobs with an hourglass figure also a round booty.

"Hey maka I smell a… pack near here" star said

"Want to go see?" I ask

"Let go and in wolf form okay" star command

I nodded we turn back and follow the smell. When we got there it was a great pack it was shape like a cartoon skull… weird.

"You follow us" a male wolf said

We look behind us and see 4 wolves. We both sigh and follow them in to the pack territory. Everyone were looking at us the we got to the middle were the leader was in it human form he was all black and had a cartoon skull mask covering him up.

"Why are you here?" he ask in a chirpy way

"Look there is a way we tell you but if you don't let us do it that way then we fight" Star said

"Okay I would let you do it… but don't try nothing" the leader said

"We wouldn't do that… with this many kids here" Star said

Timber- Pit-bull ft. Ke$ha

Maka: Its going down, I'm yellin; "Timber

You better move, you better dance

Let make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget

Whoo ooh woo ooh (Timber, Timber, it's going down)

Whoo ooh woo (Timber, Timber, Its going down)

Star: The bigger they are the harder they fall

This biggity boy a diggity dog

I'll have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off

Twerkin' in their bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like to what? , Timber

I'm slicker then an oil spill

She says she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, its going down (x2)

Maka: Its going down, I'm going timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget (x2)

Oh, whoa, oh (Timber, timber, its going down) (x2)

Star: Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on planes

Blessed to say money ain't a thing

Club jumpin' like, LeBron now Voli

Order me another round, Homie

We about to clown, why?

'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round END OF THE NIGHT ITS GOING DOWN

…

_Hey guys soo sorry I didn't up date like in 1,000 years but I was trying to write and not miss spell words and the grammar_

_Yea also my new nick name is Luna Yep In the story and all the story I write won't be the same like "Maka don't have boob she doesn't were that yea" I DONT CARE this my story and they act how I make it and look how I make it :3_

_PLZ read this story for me and my BFF is not in it she Stoll my fucking boyfriend like they had been dating in a month and that mean his a cheater! Also my cousin is bigger than me so she in college and like she move to California so I will try to still make a story with her YEA _

_SEE U BICHES LUNA OUT {also plz talk to me even if you're a guest THX} _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo Luna HERE anyway I got a review and thought yea that must be confusing SOOOO remember there clan banned them yea AND also Werewolf clan are different and it's like a code name_

_A.K.A this is a weird story and singing is a main part yea it might be like WHAT but this is a HUMAR ROMANCE so bye and ENJOY_

The Werewolf-Clan Ch: 2

Maka VIEW

After we sang the code the leader nodded, so we just smile seeing he might understand the code.

"I understand But why you did it?" the leader said

"Well we thought it was right thing to do" Said Star

"Okay I will let you two stay in my territory…" the leader said

"Thank you" I said

"But you have to be in the watch of my two second Alpha" The leader said

"WHA-" star scream but I cut him off

"We take thank you for this opportunity" I said

"Oh and my name is Lord Death… my 3 servants will take you where you going to sleep" Lord Death said

Then 3 beautiful wolves came out from the cave his behind. One being dark black with purple eyes with a long tail. Other being sister but one shorter than the other. They were a golden brown-ish color fur with brown eyes, the bigger wolf had a short tail while the shorter wolf had a medium tail.

"Hi I'm Tsubaki Naku, This is Lizzy or Liz and her smaller sister Patria or patty… follow us" the black fur name Tsubaki wolf said

_This Chapter is short because I just wanting to say I write story and if you like it just copy it and write your on I won't do anything _

_Because I have lots of idea and I might not finish it so yea t many ideas BYE LUNA OUT!_


End file.
